A story of Tailsmo(Tails and Cosmo in love), and the Slenderman
by Darkangelsmg3
Summary: This story is awesome for three reasons; 1)This involves alot of the Sonic X stuff. 2)Slenderman is in it and is haunting everyone.(As usual) 3)And some of my own originality and imagination is in it! Hope you love it! (Rated T because of some demestic violence, swearing, and blood is in it.) (PS* There is also some "Mature sexual activity", but don't worry, I'll tell you when.


By:Darkangelsmg3…

**Part 1: The seeds of Power, Speed, and… Love?**

**Disclaimer: NONE OF THE SONIC STUFF IS MINE!**

CHAPTER 1: A knock at the door.

Tails (A 15 year-old male fox) was sleeping, and Cosmo (A 14 year-old female seedrian) was also asleep in a different room. Knuckles was outside, asleep in a hammock.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Cosmo stirred, but didn't wake up. Tails woke up barely and went to the door. He opened it, and no one was there. Tails went outside and looked around.

There was no one there. Except for Knuckles.

But Knuckles was asleep, so he couldn't have knocked on the door.

Tails stood there, too tired to be very confused. He looked around once more, then when he found no one, he went back inside and went back to sleep.

***Next day***

"Hey, Tails. What's up?", Sonic asked. Tails replied, "Huh? Oh, nothing." Sonic looked at Tails skeptically, noticing that Tails was hiding something. Sonic said, "What's wrong? You seem depressed or something." Tails said, "Or something. Is it possible to be haunted by someone that you don't know?" Sonic was taken aback by this statement, but replied, "…I guess it is possible. Do you mean like a serial killer or something?" Tails was about to say something, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Tails looked at the door and said, "Again?" He stood and went to the door. When he opened it, the same thing happened. No one there. Sonic went outside and said, "Weird. Must be some kind of mischief maker. Relax." Tails looked like he was about to protest, but then said, "…Yeah. I guess you're right." But unaware of himself, Tails was right. He _was_ being haunted by someone. But let's leave that for later, okay?

Chapter 2: The first seed, the first death, and the first hero.

Tails went back into the house and sat down on the couch. Sonic came back in as well and said, "Sooooo... Where's Cosmo?" Tails said, "She went over to Cream and Amy's house. Why?"

Sonic said, "Just asking. Do you like her?" Tails blushed and said, "…Yeah." Sonic grinned and said, "Then why not ask her out?" Tails blushed even more and said, "Because I'm shy." Sonic said, "Why? Are you afraid that she doesn't like you?" Tails said, "Well… Yeah." Sonic said, "Relax. Why should she not like you?" Tails said, "Because I shot her in that battle with the Metarex." Sonic said, "I'm pretty sure she forgives you for that." Tails said, "Maybe…"

***Elsewhere***

Cosmo was over at Cream's and Amy's house, as Tails had said earlier. Amy said, "Cosmo, do you have any idea on how I can get Sonic to marry me?" Cosmo looked at Amy, trying to figure out why she was always had to be drooling over Sonic. Cream said, "Ummm… Perhaps you can stop chasing him?" Amy rolled her eyes, then sighed. Amy was silent for a few seconds, then noticed the window. Amy exclaimed, "Hey!" There was a figure in the woods that was next to the house. Amy asked, "Ummm… Who's that?" Cosmo said, "…I don't know…"

They stared at the figure, but the figure did not move. The figure was apparently very tall, and very skinny. He had very long arms and legs as well.

After not moving for a few seconds, Amy finally broke the silence by saying, "I'm going figure out who that is." Then she went outside.

***Outside***

Amy was walking around the side of the house. When she got to the window they were previously looking through, Amy looked around but the figure was nowhere to be in sight. Amy looked in the window again, and Cosmo and Cream had gone to different room. Amy gulped. She said, "I-I guess I should keep searching for that person. It could be homeless." Amy walked into the forest…

***Meanwhile***

Cream and Cosmo were in a different room, talking. Cream said, "I wonder if Amy finds whoever that was." Cosmo nervously said, "Yeah… Why not we talk about something else?" Cream thought for a second, then said, "Alright. Do you like Tails?" Cosmo blushed and instantly regret changing the subject. Cosmo said, "Sort of." Cream said, "What do you mean by 'sort of'?" Cosmo said, "Can we please change the subject?" Cream looked at Cosmo for a second, then said, "Fine. What do you want to talk about now?" Cosmo said, "I don't know."

***Meanwhile again***

Amy kept walking, scared. She felt as though someone was watching her. She yelled, "SONIC! I-I swear if this is another prank I will kill you!" Then she heard something moving behind her, and instinctively turned around.

… nothing there…

Now Amy was really scared. She was also lost. She didn't know which way to go. So she kept walking.

After a while she saw a piece of paper. It showed a tall skinny man with no face and with the word "no" around him like 12 times. Amy took the piece of paper and said, "Creepy…"

After more walking, Amy heard something behind her again. She turned around again, and again there was nothing there. But this time she asked nervously, "W-W-Who's there?"

No reply.

Amy said again, "W-Who's there?! Answer!"

No reply.

Amy muttered to herself, "I must losing my mind. Get it together, Amy." Then she turned back around, and saw the figure she saw earlier.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-", was the last thing she heard after that.

Elsewhere, a different figure was flying in the air, singing to himself:

"_Slenderman, Slenderman,_

_All the children try to run,_

_Slenderman, Slenderman,_

_To him it's part of the fun!_

_Slenderman, Slenderman,_

_Dressed in the darkest suit and tie,_

_Slenderman, Slenderman,_

_You most certainly will die!"_

The figure was tall, but not as tall as the other figure that Amy went after. The figure had dark clothing on, and had black wings protruding from his back. His hair was kind of spiky and standing up. His facial features were like a human, but obvious that he wasn't a human.

The figure seemed to be searching for something to do. He kept singing to himself:

"_I shall bring a couple together,_

_As long as they like each other,_

_Well, well, what should I do?..._

He then flew over Tails' house, and looked down.

…_I suppose I will start with you."_

Chapter 3: Murder and crime.

The figure swooped down to Tails' house and knocked on the door.

When Tails heard the knocking on the door he said, "There had better be someone at that door." And he went up to the door and opened it.

The figure was standing there. Tails said, "Um… Hello?"

The figure said, "Hello, Tails. Nice to finally meet you."

Tails glared at the figure and said, "How did you know my name? Who are you?"

The figure said, "My name is Darkangelsmg3, but you can just call me D.A. As for how I know you, well, I know everyone."

Tails asked, "Why are you here?"

D.A. said, "Before I answer that question, may please come in the house and sit down?"

Tails said, "Oh. Um… Sure."

D.A. walked in the house and said, "Nice place."

Sonic looked at D.A. and said, "Who are you?"

D.A. looked at Sonic and said, "My name is Darkangelsmg3, but you can just call me D.A. I suppose you are Sonic?"

Sonic looked surprised and said, "Um… Yes…"

Tails said, "Now since you are here now, can you please answer my question?"

D.A. looked back at Tails and said, "Hm? Ah, yes. I am here for two reasons. One: I am here to bring you to your main love in life, who I presume is Cosmo, correct?"

Tails blushed furiously at the fact that this total stranger had guessed correctly his crush so easily, but he still said, "Um… Correct… So you're going to make me and Cosmo a couple?"

D.A. smirked, "Indeed, if… you do actually love her."

Tails' cheeks became even redder. "I… do."

D.A. said, "Then yes. I am going to make you two a couple."

Sonic said, "How? I mean, yes, Tails and Cosmo love each other, but they are too sh-"

Sonic was interrupted by the front door bursting open.

Tails turned around and saw who it was that had entered. "Cosmo! Cream! What's wrong?"

Cosmo exclaimed, "IT'S AMY! SHE'S-"

Then all of a sudden someone grabbed Cosmo from behind and picked her up.

"AAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

D.A. saw who the person was that had picked up Cosmo and recognized him immediately. The same person that had killed Amy.

The Slenderman.

(Sorry for the seriously enormous empty space. The next chapter is on the next page.)

Chapter 4: D.A.'s goal is matchmaking. His second goal is…

So Slenderman had gotten ahold of Cosmo, and was about to disappear to another location so he could kill Cosmo in private. But before he could disappear-

_**CRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**_

There was an incredible shockwave of sound that hit everyone, and was so loud, even Slenderman flinched from it (LOL. He doesn't even have ears. XD). Besides the sound, it was hard to tell what had happened. D.A. had disappeared, then a blinding white light hit everyone along with the sound. When it started to fade, they all saw that D.A. was behind Slenderman. Slenderman no longer had his grip on Cosmo, but Slenderman continued to not move. D.A. walked to Slenderman and whispered something to him. Slenderman then all of a sudden Slenderman disappeared, and took no one.

No one moved at all except D.A.

Cosmo broke the silence by saying, "…Um… Thank you?"

D.A. replied, "Your welcome. In case any of you are wondering what that was, that was the Slenderman. He is a murderer of the adults and a monster of the children. If you see him anywhere, even if you _think_ it's him, its best you run away as fast you can."

No one moved at all except D.A. again.

D.A. changed the subject for the better of everyone else, "For you two, Cosmo and Cream, my name is D.A. I am here to-"

Tails said, "D.A.!"

D.A. rolled her eyes and said, "-protect everyone from the Slenderman. That is what my second goal is."

Cream asked, "What is your first goal?"

D.A. replied dismissively, "Not important. What is important is what the two of you were going to say before _he_ had appeared."

Cream immediately started crying. Cosmo teared up and said, "… Someone… That thing… Killed…"

Cosmo couldn't finish. But it was still obvious what she was trying to say. Amy had been killed by the Slenderman. D.A. looked at the ground.

D.A. said, "Wait. How did you know?"

Cosmo said, "We found her dead in the forest."

D.A. looked confused. D.A. knew Slenderman would never kill a person and just leave them there. D.A. asked, "…Did she have a note with her?"

Cosmo looked away from the ground and said, "…Yes… Here…"

D.A. took the note and looked at it, and said, "This is how he found us here. You took the note, now he shall haunt you."

Cosmo said, "Can't we return the note?"

D.A. sadly shook his head. "No. Once a person has touched one of his notes they have to collect all of the 8 notes."

Cosmo started to cry.

Tails was being silent the entire time, but when he heard what D.A. had said, he said, "I won't let that happen. Slenderman will never get any of us."

D.A. rolled his eyes and said, "But Tails, he already got Amy."

Tails said, "From now on, Slenderman won't get any of us."

Sonic said, "Yeah!"

D.A. shook his head and said, "You two don't know what you're saying. Slenderman is unstoppable once you touch one of his notes. If he wants to kill you, he will kill you."

Tails said, "I don't care. He won't get any more of us. I'll stake my life on it!"

Chapter 5: A interveiw.

_**TAILS POV (POV means "point of veiw")**_

***Later***

I was on my computer looking up what I could about Slenderman, and suprisingly, there was alot of stuff about him.

I then looked up "Slenderman interveiws recorded", and found a few things.

I then clicked on a video reading, "Slenderman-TAPE-REAL", and watched. There was no visual things in the video, so it was only audio.

Here's what it was.

Officer:Okay, we're now recording. Thomas? Would you like to begin?

Thomas: Am I...?

Officer: Yes, Thomas, you are safe. Now would you like to begin?

Thomas: Okay. My daughter Jessica... She had been at a friends house, and we only lived up the street.

Thomas: It was starting to get dark out, and I had called her friends parents to tell them that Jessica needed to get home.

Thomas: But when I called, they said that she had left a half hour ago. But they were only a five minute walk away.

Thomas: So... I...

Officer: So is this where you left the house looking for her?

Thomas: Yes. We lived near a wooded area... And Jessica liked to go there with her friends...

Thomas: But to go there alone didn't make any sense.

(_pause_)

Officer: Okay. So... What happened next?

Thomas: I had entered the woods, and had been calling Jessica's name... And it had been really getting dark out.

Thomas: I had been walking, looking and listening for anything. I then felt suddenly very sick, like nausous.

Thomas: And I had started getting ringing in my ears. Then I...

(_another pause)_

Officer: ...Thomas?

Thomas: That... _THING!_

Thomas: THAT _NIGHTMARE!_

(_starts crying)_

Thomas: He...

Thomas: No, IT!

Thomas: Jessica's clothes... In one of it's hands...

(_even more crying_)

Officer: It's okay... Can you please describe what it looked like?

Thomas: It was tall... Very tall... And it appeared to be wearing a suit, but... There was no way it was human... No way..

Thomas: It's arms were almost to the ground... I... I- I've never seen anything like it... And it's...

Thomas: Face...

(_pauses_)

Thomas: _THAT HORRIBLE, FUCKING FACE!_

Thomas: _JUST STARING AT ME!_

Thomas: But...

Thomas: No, there was no face!

Thomas: There was no eyes!

Thomas: My god, _WHAT DID I SEE!?_

(_more crying_)

Officer: Thomas, please calm d-

Thomas: _NO!_

Thomas: ..._NO!_

Thomas: I fucking saw that son of a bitch!

Thomas: It took my Jessica!

Thomas: And now it's coming for me!

Thomas: I can't sleep... I can't _LIVE!_

Thomas: _YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW! OH GOD! OH GOD!_

Officer: Thomas, calm down!

Thomas: AGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Thomas: _IT'S RIGHT THERE BEHIND YOU!_

Officer: He needs to be detained, send secur- OH HOLY CHRIST!

(_gun shots fired_)

(_static interference_)

(_silence_)

(_unexplained footsteps_)

(_end of tape_)

(_by the time security got there, nothing was there except two fired shell casings_)

(_and Thomas Nealy and the police officer were never seen again_)

That's the end of the video. Now here's what I think of that video;

... HOLY SHIT.

Is that really one of Slenderman's crimes? Why were the guns fired? Why didn't get there fast enough?

Like a million quistions were now swirling around my head after listening to that video. But one quistion stood out very easily.

_WHO WAS NEXT?_

**Well... Sorry to say this, but you will have to find that out later, in the second part. Peace off!**


End file.
